


Shadows and Sunlight

by Weareoldernow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Lots of mentioning of death actually, Louis is a bit off, M/M, Mentions of Death, almost not quite sex but you get where i was going, so this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareoldernow/pseuds/Weareoldernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There lips fall together easily. Almost in sync, and if Louis were a fan of nineties Justin Timberlake, he would get a thrill out of that idea. But he never really did like boy bands, and the only thrill he gets now is from the thought of slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth while the dark figure still stands outside and stares in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really just a drabble and if you would like me to make more of it or whatever, drop me a line on my tumblr; itsapublicitystunt.tumblr.com . i appoligize if this is terrible or too depressing but thats how my mind works a lot of the time so, here ya go

Death is an idea. its a concept so unexplored, it draws attention from the best of us. It has an aura of superiority to it that magnifies the reality that we cant escape it. Death is pursuing us all. And the faster we run away, the closer we feel to freedom, the stronger it gets. And it terrifies most of us, unconditionally.

     Death is an ancient being, formed into tales and parables to teach us lessons about life. It ties itself around irony and personification to cloud our vision and show up everywhere we look. It is in the reflection of every window, and in the shadows of every natural and unnatural thing. We consume it in the food we eat and the liquid we drink. It stalks us from place to place. As we walk down the sidewalk, while we sit in our rooms and read a book, it’s always there.

      The moon is bright tonight. It sends waves of light through the open window, and fucks with Louis' sight. It makes him see weird things. Weirder than usual.

      Normally, its just shadows and light that dance across his vision, causing him to swat at bugs that aren't there and jump away from snakes trying to bite him. But tonight is different. Thoughts about Death and all its baggage, added with the dark, creating scenes in front of him.

       He is seeing people tonight. Or A person, he supposes. A dark figure staring in at him, featureless. The figure is so still, so calm compared to his racing heart. He knows, somewhere in the back of his brain, way back there, through thickets of weeds and bushes, that what he sees isn't real.

       But at the front of his brain, the part that's the loudest, that part that screams at him when he can’t sleep, he knows its Death. Death is peering in at him, armed and ready to strike as soon as it’s able. It makes him feel special. The thought of a force as strong as Death obsessing over him excites him. He giggles at the thought. He finds himself sending a small wave out the window at the beloved figure.

       He sighs and lays his head back on the windowsill, where he perches in a seat connected to the framed glass.

       "Louis?" He hears Harry - his Harry - say from across the room. "are you alright?"

       The thing is, see, Harry knows exactly how NOT alright Louis is. He was there, the first time, when they were children and Louis started seeing things. He's the one who calmed him down and convinced him the snakes weren't real. Harry is the one who fought off the people at school who teased Louis - he also fought of the monsters under Louis' bed when they were seven, and the demons when they were fifteen, but no one knew about those, those memories belonged to Louis - and changed schools with him when those horrid people wouldn't stop. Harry's the one who took him to prom and cradled him in his arms after a particularly bad meltdown in which Louis thought someone had poisoned the punchbowl. The night ended with them covered in punch and an order not to come to next year's prom.

        But Harry is also the one who gave Louis his first kiss and, in return Louis gave Harry his virginity. Not because he felt obligated, but because he wanted to. Harry makes him feel normal. He is the one who suggested buying a house together and painting the kitchen red. Harry is the one who kisses him before bed every night, with full knowledge of Louis' flaws. Harry tells him he loves him every morning, even without knowing what setbacks the day will bring, without knowing if Louis will throw a fit or if the day will be quiet. Harry goes to work every other day, with the intention of taking care of Louis, never asking anything in return.

        Harry stays with Louis. He always has. Even when everyone else left, Harry stayed. And because Harry is here, Death stays back. Harry scares Death. HarryandLouis scare Death. Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry and that's powerful. They are both happy and Death is afraid of happy. Happy is hard to take. Death likes things easily taken. Sadness is easy. Louis thinks that if Harry ever left him, he would be a very easy thing for Death to take. That's what Death is waiting for.

          "Death is pretentious, Harry, did you know that?" Louis asks, rolling his head around to smile at Harry.

         Harry is sat on their bed, an amused grin perching on his face. The covers fall carelessly to sit in his lap, directly below his bare, inked skin. "Really? And why is that?"

         "He just is Harry, I can’t explain it. But he's under the impression that you'll leave me, and he's cocky about it. Just standing there, waiting. Ugh, the nerve of some people.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest defiantly.

         Harry smiles at him. "I love you, Lou. And I'm not going anywhere. "

         "I know that. He's the one who doesn't know that." Louis rises from his seat and walks to the bed. He reaches to Harry and climbs onto his lap. He connects their lips and leans forward so that Harry falls back onto the mattress.

        There lips fall together easily. Almost in sync, and if Louis were a fan of nineties Justin Timberlake, he would get a thrill out of that idea. But he never really did like boy bands, and the only thrill he gets now is from the thought of slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth while the dark figure still stands outside and stares in.

Louis sinks his hands into Harry’s hair and tilts the bigger boy’s head back. His lips move down to his neck and claim it as theirs, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. Harry’s breath hitches a bit at the pain but he doesn’t pull away. Louis knows how far to take it. Harry isn’t into pain much but Louis likes it. He likes it when he can make Harry writhe on top of him. Louis is usually on bottom and the only way he has found to make Harry squirm as much as he does is by biting his neck just a touch too hard, or pulling his hair a little bit too far. So he does just that, but not to much. Harry accepts some, but, again, he doesn’t really like pain.

Harry’s hands slide to Louis’ hips and press their bodies closer. The comforter is still between them but it doesn’t block the friction as Louis shifts his legs to either side of Harry’s to get a better angle. He grinds down, eliciting a string of whimpers from the boy beneath him. Harry runs his nails down Louis’ back, catching the edge of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head. His fingers trail up from Louis’ soft tummy to wonder over his chest and collarbones. He breathes heavy when Louis grinds down again, pressing their clothed and covered cocks together.

“Louis, c’mon babe,” Harry says, more breath than voice.

Louis smiles a dirty smile, eyes peering into Harry’s. “Haz, how awkward was it the first time you had sex and the other person thought you were a bottom because of how absolutely desperate you are?”

Harry bites his lip and twines his fingers in Louis’ hair. “shut up lou.” He pulls Louis’ face down to his and crashes their lips together. He gets a grip on Louis’ sides and flips them over, discarding the covers to the floor. Louis’ legs immediately find their way to wrap around Harry’s waist.

“There we go, much bet-” Louis starts, but is cut off by Harry pressing his hips down into Louis’. He throws his head back, jaw falling open in pleasure. “warn a guy next time, would ya” He swallows hard as Harry presses down again, quite roughly if he does say so himself. Louis moans and bites his bottom lip. “fuck, Harry.”

 

***

 

As Harry moved inside him that night, Louis thought about a few things.

One, Harry has a huge cock and really good aim.

Two, he doesn’t want to die. Louis just wants to be with Harry. (and not only becasue of number one either)

Three, If Harry doesn’t want to be with him forever, and leaves, Death is his only alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize i went a little bit 'Bella Swan' there at the end so i just had to say sorry for that. xxx


End file.
